Insomnia
by Ichiro Vava
Summary: Naruto tidak bisa tidur karena belum mengatakan sesuatu./Hinata tidak bisa tidur karena belun mendengar sesuatu./"Suki!"/"Oyasumi!"/sequel fic 'Penjepit Rambut'


**INSOMNIA**

 **.**

Disclaimer: Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto

Story: Ichiro Vava

Warning: _AU, OOC, Typo_ , pasaran, dan masih jauh dari sempurna

.

.

 **Sequel fic 'Penjepit Rambut'**

Terinspirasi dari anime pendek "Honobono Log"

.

.

Happy Reading!

 _._

.

.

 _Tuk.. tuk.. tuk.._

Suara dari ujung kuku yang beradu dengan meja terdengar jelas. Menggema, memenuhi sunyi yang tercipta. Sama sekali tak acuh dengan sekeliling yag sibuk konsentrasi, sang pelaku tanpa rasa dosa menciptakan melodi sendiri. Di kursi meja ujung depan, manusia dengan perawakan tinggi besar terlihat menahan geram sebelum mengutarakan makian karena telinganya terasa panas.

"Uzumaki - _san_! Berhenti, atau aku akan memotong jarimu!" gertaknya. Yang dimaksud terskesiap. Bunyi tuk tuk berhenti seketika. Segenap pasang mata ramai-ramai menoleh, memandangnya dengan kalimat menuduh dan kasihan yang terlontar dalam hati. Bukannya menciut, si biang keladi justru balik menatap tanpa takut.

"Yang lain, tetap tenang dan kerjakan ulangannya!"

"Baik, _sensei_!"

Mulut Naruto menggerutu sebal. Matanya menyipit menatap kesal guru matematika yang duduk di depan sana. Apa-apaan dia memberi soal ulangan sesulit ini? Secara dadakan pula. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Jangan salahkan Naruto kalau ia merasa jenuh ketika mengerjakannya. Padahal kalau dipikir, sebenarnya Naruto juga salah karena jarang belajar. Karena itu ia merasa kesulitan hari ini. Mencontek pun percuma, sebab Sasuke –teman sebangkunya– yang baik hati itu terlalu pelit untuk memperlihatkan sedikit saja hasil kerjanya pada Naruto.

Jadilah ia hanya memerhatikan sekitar tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Saat matanya berjelajah, tak sengaja iris safirnya bersinggungan dengan iris _amethyst_ di sudut meja lain. Naruto melempar senyum lima jari ke arah pemilik iris mutiara itu. Bukan balas tersenyum, yang diberi senyuman malah memalingkan wajah, kembali menatap kertas ulangan yang dipenuhi deretan rumus fungsi dan aljabar. Naruto dibuat keheranan. Ia menggaruk kepala duriannya yang tak terasa gatal. Apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya?

"Hinata kenapa ya?"

Tangannya memainkan ujung pensil, barulah kemudian ia ingat akan sesuatu, "Oh iya, benda itu belum aku kembalikan pada Hinata. Pantas saja Hinata jadi seperti itu," gumamnya.

Dan benda yang dimaksud Naruto adalah penjepit rambut milik Hinata yang ia pinjam minggu lalu.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

"Kita akhiri pelajarannya untuk hari ini.."

Murid-murid bergegas membereskan alat tulis dan bersiap untuk pulang. Sementara itu, Naruto harus menahan diri untuk beberapa saat, karena hari ini adalah jadwal piketnya untuk membersihkan ruang kelas, bersama dengan Sai, Tenten, Lee, Saara, dan juga..

"Hinata- _chan_ , kau bersihkan deret sebelah sana bersama Naruto. Sai dan aku akan membersihkan yang sebelah sini," ucap Tenten, si gadis berambut cepol.

Hinata mengangguk paham, kemudian mengambil sapu beserta alat kebersihan lainnya.

"Lalu aku harus membersihkan yang mana?" tanya Lee. Tenten yang mendengarnya, langsung menepuk dahi.

"Kau bertanya apa sih, Lee? Tentu saja kita membersihkan bagian yang ini!" sahut Saara sambil menuding lantai dengan sapu yang dibawanya. Lee menyengir malu, menunjukan deretan giginya yang berkilau.

Naruto merasa was-was saat Hinata berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Terbayang dalam otaknya sikap Hinata yang dingin tadi. Apa mungkin Hinata masih bersikap seperti tadi? Entah kenapa suasana di sekitar mereka menjadi canggung. Hinata bekerja tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Jujur saja itu membuat Naruto agak takut.

"Naruto, kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau tak kasihan dengan Hinata- _san_ yang bekerja sendirian?" Sai yang sedang membersihkan langit-langit bertanya.

"Eh?" seketika Naruto tersadar. Wajahnya mengeluarkan semburat kemerahan. Ia merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri dan juga pada Hinata, terutama saat gadis bersurai indigo itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tak terdefinisi. Rasa bersalahnya makin menjadi-jadi.

 _Brakkk..._

"Hinata!"

Mereka berenam menolehkan kepala bersamaan. Siapapun itu, ia harus bertanggung jawab jika pintu ruang kelas mereka mengalami kerusakan.

Sosok berambut putih itu melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas mereka tanpa izin. Langkahnya mendekati Hinata yang tengah menatapnya datar.

 _Aa.. Drama antara si pantang menyerah dengan si keras kepala akan kembali di mulai._

Semua yang menyaksikan membatin serupa, kecuali Naruto. Matanya memicing tak suka saat sosok menyebalkan itu melewatinya begitu saja, menganggapnya seolah tak ada di sana. Ingin sekali ia mengusap wajah orang itu dengan lap kotor di tangannya.

"Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu, Hinata. Ikutlah denganku sebentar.." diambilnya sebelah tangan Hinata, namun ditepis pelan.

"Aku sedang piket, Toneri- _san_. Tolong jangan ganggu aku," Hinata berkata dingin dan pelan. Apa Toneri sama sekali tak mengerti? Hinata sudah cukup lelah berurusan dengan salah satu idola di sekolahnya itu.

"Kenapa, Hinata? Padahal kau tahu kalau aku menyukaimu, tapi kau malah bersikap seperti ini padaku. Setidaknya beri aku alasan kenapa kau menolakku?" tanpa rasa malu atau sungkan dilihat oleh teman-teman Hinata yang lain, Toneri terus mencecar Hinata dengan pertanyaan yang sama seperti waktu-waktu sebelumnya.

Hinata menggenggam erat gagang sapu yang dipegangnya hingga telapak tangannya memerah. Ia sudah mencapai puncak kesabaran, "Sudah kubilang kau tak butuh alasan apapun, Toneri- _san_! Aku menolakmu karena aku hanya ingin kita mengenal sebagai teman. Tidak lebih. Jadi, kumohon jangan memaksaku lagi seperti ini,"

"Tapi, Hinata-"

"Kau tak mendengar apa yang ia katakan, hah?" Naruto yang sudah muak dengan pemuda putih itu maju dan menyuruh Hinata mundur ke belakang. Saat ini ia menjadi penengah antara Hinata dan Toneri. Tangannya terkepal erat. Tenten, Saara, Lee, dan Sai bahkan dibuat kaget dengan tindakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba itu. Suasana di sekitar mereka semakin menegang.

"Apa masalahmu, hah? Ini urusanku dengan Hinata. Kau tak berhak ikut campur!" sentak Toneri sama-sama muak.

"Masalahnya, Hinata adalah teman sekelas kami. Dan apapun yang menyangkut dengan kelas ini, kami tak akan tinggal diam!"

"Begitu? Tapi lihat, sejak tadi teman-temanmu hanya diam menonton dan tak melakukan apa-apa. Itu yang kau sebut saling peduli teman?" Toneri terkekeh mencibir. "Kau pikir aku tak tahu, selama ini Hinata selalu dicemooh oleh banyak orang di sekolah ini termasuk teman sekelasnya sendiri. Apa ada seorang teman yang akan tinggal diam jika melihat temannya yang lain menderita? Semua yang kau katakan itu cuma bualan! Kau pun sama busuknya dengan mereka!"

"Jaga bicaramu, brengsek!"

"Naruto, hentikan!" Naruto bersiap melayangkan tinjunya tepat di wajah tampan Toneri, kalau saja keempat temannya yang tadi hanya diam tidak segera menahan tubuhnya. Naruto meronta murka di tengah kepungan teman-temannya. Sai dan Lee yang sesama lelaki bahkan sempat mengumpat dalam hati karena kuwalahan menghadapi Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku!" Naruto masih saja bernafsu untuk segera menghajar Toneri.

"Kenapa? Kau merasa dirimu seperti itu kan? Akui saja.."

"Toneri - _kun_ , sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini!" ujar Saara melerai, diikuti yang lain dengan mengangguk setuju.

Toneri angkat bahu tak peduli, "Apa boleh buat, untuk sekarang saja aku mengalah. Dan, Hinata.." tatapan mata birunya tertuju pada Hinata yang sejak tadi diam menunduk, "Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan menyerah padamu. Lihat saja nanti, kau pasti akan menerimaku. _Jaa_.."

"Tidak akan!" desis Hinata pelan saat Toneri sudah menghilang dari balik pintu kelas. Empat manusia yang tadi sempat menahan Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Ya ampun.. sebenarnya Toneri itu suka dengan Hinata, atau hanya terobesi? Benar-benar.." gumam Tenten sambil mengatur pernafasannya, kemudian ia menuding Naruto, "Kau juga Naruto, kenapa gampang sekali emosi sih! Kau mau nama kelas ini jadi jelek gara-gara kau melukai Toneri?!" semburnya.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kelas kita bisa terkenal, _dattebayo_.." katanya _innocent_ sambil merapikan seragamnya yang berantakan karena tadi. Tak menunggu waktu lama hingga beberapa benda seperti spidol, penghapus, hingga kemoceng, melayang ke arahnya.

"Iya iya.. aku minta maaf! Kalian juga begitu, ada teman kesusahan bukannya ikut menolong malah cuma diam menonton,"

Mereka semua terdiam, tak berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Yah.. ucapan Naruto sepertinya telah menampar mereka berempat.

"Eh, kemana Hinata?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Naruto celingukan kesana kemari, begitupun dengan Tenten, Saara, Sai, dan Lee. Pasalnya, sejak tadi ia tak mendengar suara Hinata, dan tahu-tahu saja Hinata sudah menghilang entah ke mana.

"Mungkin saja Hinata- _san_ sudah pulang. Ia pasti sedih karena perlakuan kita dan Toneri tadi," kata Lee menduga-duga.

"Benar, bisa jadi Hinata- _san_ merasa bersalah dengan dirinya sendiri, lalu pulang saat kita sibuk menenangkan Naruto tadi," Sai ikut menimpali.

"Begitu ya.." lirih Naruto. Kepalanya berpaling menatap kaca jendela yang menampilkan panorama langit senja kemerahan dan juga burung-burung yang bersiap pulang ke sarang. Ia merenung sejenak. Apa benar itu yang dirasakan oleh Hinata? Seperti yang dikatakan Lee dan Sai tadi.

"Hinata..."

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

Hinata memerhatikan sekumpulan anak kecil yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran di taman bermain. Ada raut senang bercampur sedih yang tercetak di wajahnya. Ketika anak-anak itu saling tertawa bersama, ia akan mengulas senyum bahagia. Namun senyumnya berubah masam saat mengingat masa kecilnya sendiri. Sejak dulu Hinata bukanlah tipe orang yang punya banyak teman. Hanya segelintir orang yang benar-benar mau bersahabat dengannya. Dan Hinata tahu, semakin beranjak dewasa, tak selamanya mereka akan bersama. Ada kalanya Hinata harus siap dengan sebuah perpisahan. Karena hidup akan terus mengalami perputaran.

Diusap pipi putihnya yang terasa agak lengket. Hinata baru saja menangis, tapi untungnya tak ada yang tahu kalau ia menangis tadi, termasuk teman-temannya dan Naruto. Saat air matanya lolos, Hinata langsung berlari keluar kelas tanpa ada yang menyadari.

"Naruto- _kun_.." Hinata sendiri tak habis pikir dengan tingkah laku Naruto. Kenapa pemuda itu begitu peduli padanya? Jangan bilang hanya gara-gara penjepit rambut yang dipinjamkannya minggu lalu, Naruto jadi seperti itu. Hinata masih mengingatnya, tapi jika seandainya Naruto lupa untuk mengembalikan, Hinata tak akan mempermasalahkannya. Jangankan dipinjam seseorang tanpa dikembalikan, Hinata sendiri pun sering menghilangkannya karena lupa menaruh di mana.

Dari sekian teman sekelasnya, mungkin bisa dibilang kalau Naruto yang paling peduli padanya. Pemuda itu seperti matahari, terutama senyumannya. Walau dikenal sedikit bodoh dan ceroboh, Naruto tetaplah pemuda baik hati dan ramah di mata Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan beberapa kali menepuk pipinya yag bersemu merah. Entah kenapa, setiap memikirkan Naruto selalu saja seperti ini. Pikirnya. Saat kepalanya mendongak, langit sudah berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. Sudah sore rupanya. Anak-anak kecil yang bermain di sekitarnya tadi juga sudah tidak ada. Mereka semua pasti sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Ketika hendak berdiri dan meninggalkan taman, Hinata mendapati seseorang yang berdiri di depan matanya dan memangdangnya terkejut. Ia pun sama-sama tertegun. Tak menyangka ia akan bertemu pemuda itu di sini. Hinata mengira kalau dia sudah pulang. Ah.. bagaimana mungkin Hinata bisa lupa, pemuda itu kan selalu melewati taman ini di setiap perjalanan pulang sekolah.

"Hinata, kau di sini?" Naruto menyenderkan sepedanya pada pagar taman, lalu berjalan mendekati Hinata dan duduk di sebelah gadis itu.

"N-naruto- _kun_ , kau baru pulang?" bukan menjawab, Hinata justru balik bertanya. Kepalanya menunduk sembari memainkan ujung-ujung jari.

"Tidak juga.. Sebenarnya aku sudah pulang sejak tadi, tapi aku memutuskan untuk mencarimu dulu. Tak tahunya kau malah di sini," cengir Naruto mengembang pada Hinata.

"Maafkan aku.." Hinata menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam. Naruto bahkan sampai repot-repot mencarinya. Hinata merasa dirinya semakin bersalah kepada pemuda itu karena ikut terlibat dalam masalahnya.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf, Hinata. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena tiba-tiba melakukan hal seperti itu tadi. Aku tahu, kau pasti merasa tak nyaman denganku karena peristiwa di kelas tadi. Yah.. salahku juga sih, yang terkadang suka emosian, hehe.." Naruto terkekeh pelan mencoba mencairkan suasana antara ia dan Hinata. Seperti yang ia duga, Hinata langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto langsung tepat di mata birunya. Wajahnya menggembung, seperti menunjukan ketidaksetujuan. Manis sekali, pikir Naruto.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Naruto- _kun_? Kau sama sekali tak seperti itu!" ujar Hinata sambil memajukan sedikit tubuhnya ke arah Naruto hingga membuat lelaki pirang itu kelabakan dengan tingkah gadis bersurai indigo tersebut. Warna merah perlahan merambati pipinya yang bewarna kecoklatan.

"Hinata-"

"Jika seandainya Naruto- _kun_ tadi tidak membantuku, mungkin saja Toneri- _san_ akan berbuat lebih padaku. Aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu, Naruto- _kun_.."

"Aa.. kau tak perlu khawatir, Hinata.. Tapi, bisakah kau menyingkir sedikit dariku? Tubuhmu terlalu dekat,"

Hinata terkesiap saat Naruto berkata demikian. Disadarinya jika posisinya dengan Naruto memang terlalu dekat. Dan semua itu gara-gara dirinya yang terlalu mencondongkan tubuhnya sendiri ke arah Naruto. Wajahnya merah padam. Setelah ini, Naruto pasti akan berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentangnya. Hinata mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang entah bagaimana bisa berbuat hal seperti itu. Namun sungguh, tadi dia tidak sadar akan apa yang ia lakukan.

"N-naruto- _kun_.. A-aku minta maaf, a-aku tidak tahu kalau.." Hinata tergagap. Kalimatnya terdengar berantakan.

Naruto tertawa pelan, dan membuat Hinata langsung terdiam kemudian memandangnya heran.

"Kau lucu sekali, Hinata. Haha.." Naruto masih belum berhenti tertawa, dan jujur saja itu membuat Hinata lumayan kesal.

Teringat sesuatu yang lain, Naruto merogoh pelan saku celanya. Saat menarik tangannya keluar, terlihat benda mungil bewarna ungu yang diketahui adalah sebuah penjepit rambut. Tanpa ada yang memerintah, tangannya bergerak sendiri memasang hiasan rambut itu di atas surai biru gelap milik Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa termangu dengan tindakan Naruto. Setiap hal yang dilakukan pemuda pirang itu selalu saja memberinya efek kejut yang tak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya. Kalau seperti itu terus, Hinata tak bisa menjamin ia akan pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan sadar.

"Nah.. sekarang kau terlihat semakin manis, Hinata.."

Hinata tak bisa membayangkan semerah apa wajahnya sekarang.

"Aku minta maaf karena baru mengembalikannya. Harusnya kukembalikan itu kemarin-kemarin. Kau tidak marah padaku, kan?"

"T-tidak apa, Naruto- _kun_ ," Hinata berkata cepat dengan mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

Naruto bernafas lega atas jawaban Hinata, "Syukurlah. Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang, hari sudah hampir malam.." Naruto tersenyum kecil, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan untuk mengambil sepedanya yang tergeletak. Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Perlu kuantar?" tawar Naruto

Hinata menggeleng kecil, dan balas tersenyum pada Naruto, "Terima kasih, Naruto- _kun_ , tapi rumahku dekat kok dengan taman ini."

"Oh.. kalau begitu hati-hati," ujar Naruto masih disertai senyuman.

Hinata mengangguk, "Kau juga, hati-hati, Naruto- _kun_ ," kemudian ia berbalik. Baru satu langkah berjalan, tiba-tiba Naruto memanggilnya. Hinata pun menghentikan langkahnya, dan kembali berbalik menghadap Naruto.

"Nanti malam kau tidur jam berapa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto. Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa, Naruto- _kun_?"

"Tidak.. hanya saja aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Jadi, nanti malam sebelum aku menelponmu, kau jangan tidur dulu ya.."

"Eh? Tapi..."

"Sudah ya, aku pulang dulu. _Jaa ne_.." tanpa persetujuan Hinata, Naruto langsung berlalu begitu saja dengan sepedanya. Hinata menggeleng tak menyangka pada Naruto yang sudah berada di kejauhan, menampakkan punggung lebarnya. Kira-kira apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda itu. Hinata sedikit penasaran dibuatnya.

Entahlah.. bukankah Naruto memang seperti itu. Bisa saja ia hanya ingin menjahili Hinata. Tapi, siapa yang tahu nanti?

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

Hinata berkali-kali mengecek ponselnya. Malam semakin larut dan matanya makin memberat. Layar ponselnya yang menyala di tengah kamarnya yang gelap gulita juga membuat matanya sedikit perih. Hinata tak kuasa menahan kantuk dan ingin segera tidur, kalau saja ia tak teringat dengan janji Naruto yang akan menelponnya malam ini. Namun, hingga jam dindingnya menunjukan pukul satu dini hari, sang pembuat janji belum juga menghubunginya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Hinata bahkan bertekad tak akan tidur sebelum mendengar suara Naruto menyapa telinganya lewat ponselnya. Ia benar-benar dirundung rasa penasaran.

Di tempat lain, Naruto terus berguling kesana-kemari di atas tempat tidurnya sambil menatap layar ponselnya yang menyala. Kontak dengan nama dan nomor ponsel Hinata tertera jelas di sana. Rasa gugup dan bimbang makin melandanya. Ibu jarinya bergerak, hampir menyentuh tombol hijau yang ada di ponselnya, sebelum menjauhkannya kembali. Mendekat, lalu menjauh lagi. Terus seperti itu berulang-ulang.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya kasar hingga berantakan. Begitu pula dengan kondisi tempat tidurnya yang tak jauh berbeda. Naruto sudah bertekad tak akan tidur sebelum mengatakan sesuatu pada Hinata lewat ponselnya. Ia telah menetapkan keputusannya.

 _Drrrttt... Drrrttt..._

Hinata terperanjat. Panggilan dari Naruto! Segera saja ia mengangkat dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"..." Di seberang sana, Naruto terdiam selama tiga detik. Hinata juga diam, harap-harap cemas menunggu kata-kata dari Naruto.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu, _"Suki!"_

Tanpa dilihat Naruto, wajah Hinata langsung memerah total, dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Ia tak salah dengar kan? Naruto.. Naruto menyukainya?

" _Oyasumi!"_

Dan panggilan pun ditutup. Setelah mengatakan itu, barulah Naruto bisa tidur dengan tenang. Demikian pula dengan Hinata. Itu tadi benar-benar suara Naruto dan ia tak salah dengar akan maksud pemuda itu. Dengan hati berbunga dan senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya, Hinata mulai menelusuri alam mimpi.

" _Watashi mo suki. Oyasumi,_ Naruto- _kun_.."

.

 **END**

.

Mind to Review?

Terima kasih...


End file.
